soulmates
by Kamailelauli'i 2012
Summary: im so sorry i accidentally deleted the first one! please read. its about one direction
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Birthday surprise_

**Violets P.O.V**

"VIOLET! GET OUT OF BED! THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" Someone screamed. My eyes snapped open and I jumped out of bed.

"OK! Everybody get out of the house and remember to crawl!" I got down on my hands and knees and started down the stairs. I then looked behind me to see if Kit and Casey were doing the same. I didn't see them, so I panicked. I stood up and ran to my bedroom. There they were, the pair of them, rolling around on the floor and laughing uncontrollably. I realized then, that it was all a hoax, to try to get me out of bed.

"Really? You had to say that the house was on fire?" I was shaking my head and mentally killing them over and over.

"I-cannot-believe-you-fell-for-that!" Kit had to pause in-between words so she could catch her breath.

"Ha. Very funny guys! That was the best birthday present ever." I said sarcastically, and waited for them to catch their breath.

"That wasn't your birthday present silly!" Casey stood up and sat on my bed, next to me.

"Yea! This is." Kit went into her room and came back with a small box. She sat down on the other side of me and placed the small, green box into my hands. I popped the top off and looked inside. I saw a picture of the Grand California Hotel, and a note right next to it. I picked it up and it said…

_Dear Vi,_

_First of all, we (Kit and Casey) would like to say that you have always been there for us. You've always been there for us when we needed advice, a shoulder to cry on, a laugh, or even money __**. **__You have been like a sister to us both. Occasionally we get into a quarrel about things around the house, but we always resolve it. You have stuck with us through thick and thin, sickness and in health, good times and bad (sheesh! We're starting to sound like an old married couple). Anyway, since you do so much for us, we decided to repay you. Now, we all know you've never stayed in a hotel before, so we booked a room at the grand California hotel for a week! _

_**HAPPY 19**__**TH**__** BIRTHDAY! **_

_LOVE YOU!_

_-Kit & Casey3_

"OH MY GOD! You guys are so sweet! I love you both!" I stood up and embraced the two in a tight hug. When I pulled away, they were both smiling.

"When are we going?" I wondered

"We're leaving tomorrow!" They screamed simultaneously. I couldn't contain my happiness any longer. I started jumping up and down. I ran over to my two best friends and embraced them once again.

**Niall's P.O.V**

"Louis? What are you doing?" I turned to my band mate and raised an eyebrow.

"I am doing my warm ups. Duhh." He was sitting in the back of the limo screaming "WARM. UP. WARM. UP." I chuckled to myself and decided to look out the window. As I watched the trees, it finally hit me.

'I was in a famous band that was on tour. We came in 3rd in the X-factor, and now we had a record deal.' It all hit me very fast and I realized, my life was no longer ordinary.

I turned and saw that Harry was staring at me.

"You okay mate? You look a bit scared."

"I'm fine." I lied. I felt like my gut was doing summersaults.

"It's just that, it finally hit me. We aren't normal guys anymore. We can't go outside with ought someone to recognize us, and girls to go all crazy when they see us." It felt good to get that off my chest.

"That last part isn't such a bad thing." Harry said. Typical, flirty Harry.

"Yea," Zayn agreed. They loved all the attention they got from girls. Whilst, I just wanted to be treated like, a normal guy. Not a pop star.

"There are a lot of beautiful girls in California. Maybe I'll find my soul mate here." Harry joked. We all laughed, but little did I know, I was about to do just that.

**Hope you guys liked it! please review it and I DO NOT OWN ONE DIRECTION OR THE GRAND CALIFORNIA HOTEL.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hotel!

**VIOLETS P.O.V**

It was the next day, and I had just parked outside of the Grand California Hotel. I sat in my car, gaping at the beauty of it. The metal double doors gleamed like diamonds in the sun.

"Well, are you going to go in? Or are you just going to sit out here gaping like all these other people?" Casey poked me in the shoulder.

"Why _are_ there so much people out here?" I looked around and saw about 50 people lined up on the side of the building, holding up posters that said "_**I 3 1D!"**_ or, _**"I'M A DIRECTIONER!"**_

"Who the hell is 1D?" Kit and I said at the same time. We both looked at Casey, hoping she would know.

"Well, think there some famous boy band. I've heard one of their songs on the radio and it was actually pretty catchy. I don't know what they look like, or what their names are though." She trailed off and looked at her hands.

"So… ARE WE GOING TO GO INSIDE OR WHAT?" I rolled my eyes and turned off the engine. Then, Kit and Casey opened their doors and walked to the trunk. We grabbed our bags and I locked the car. All the girls outside were screaming and some were crying.

"Whoa. They're getting emotional." I said, trying to hold back my laughter. I turned to Kit and realized that she wasn't having much luck. Her right hand was over her mouth and the other was clutching her abdomen. I shook my head and walked inside. That's when all hell broke loose.

People started screaming even more (hard to believe, but true). Girls with posters flooded into the lobby and I had to literally run for cover. I found a corner and stood there. I looked around for Kit and Casey, but they were nowhere in sight. I waited for things to settle down a bit before walking up to the desk.

"Excuse me? My friends booked a room on the 25th floor and it's under the name Violet."

"Oh, yes. I see the name. You're in room 2503." he looked up at me and said, "You're very lucky. Enjoy your stay." I was confused and about to ask him what he meant by "you're very lucky" but I was waved off before I could.

_Okay… that was weird. _I thought. Then I was cut off when Kit and Casey came running up to me.

"Dude! Let's get out of here before we get trampled to death by the fangirling weirdo's." I grabbed their hands and dragged them to the elevator.

**NIALL'S P.O.V**

We had just got to the hotel. When the boys and I stepped out of the limo, all I could hear was screaming. We waved, signed autographs, and took a few pictures. When we finally got inside, I relaxed a little. It was just so weird! A year ago, I was on the X-factor and nobody knew my name. Now, I couldn't go anywhere without being chased or screamed at.

"Paul told me to check us in." I said as I walked to the desk.

"Excuse me sir?" The guy at the desk looked up. "We have two rooms. They're both under the name one direction." He scanned his list. Then he finally said,

"Yes. I remember your manager calling. You're in room 2504 and 2502." He finished. I nodded and quickly said, "thank you."

_I wonder who's in room 2503. _I thought to myself and walked back to the boys.

"Harry, Louis. You're in 2502. Liam, Zayn, and I are in 2504." I said, handing them the keys.

"Awesome! Let's go up." Harry said, making his way to the elevators.

**Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**

**P.S private message me if you're confused about anything! I will be posting the next chapter very soon! BYE BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I meet someone new

**VIOLETS P.O.V**

"Oh, My God. Those girls are so fricken loud! Why won't they shut up?" Kit was lying on her bead, covering her ears with a pillow.

"I know right! I can barely hear myself think!" I walked up to the window and roughly closed the shade. Our room was right above the front of the hotel, so we had a lovely view of the screaming fan girls 24/7.

"I'm hungry!" Casey complained. "I want food!"

"I'll get some. I saw a McDonalds in the lobby." I volunteered, walking to the door.

"Gross! Go get Subway instead!" Kit rolled onto her back, face still covered.

"Whatever." I said as I shut the door. I was almost to the elevators when I realized that I forgot my wallet. I sighed and turned around. My hand was on the knob when a voice startled me.

"Hi." I literally screamed and whipped my face around. A boy about 4 inches taller than me was standing there. He had gorgeous blond hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Oh. You scared the crap outta me." I fidgeted, becoming aware that my hair probably looked like a mess.

"My name's Niall. Sorry I scared you love." He smiled.

_Oh god… That smile! He's so cute! Don't mess this up violet! Say something!_

"My name's Violet. Nice to meet you Niall." I smiled back, pleased when his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"So, where are you from?" I asked, noticing his accent.

"Ireland. You?"

"I'm from here. So, what are you doing here?" I tried to make conversation.

"Well, I'm-"He was cut off when the door to my room swung open.

"Violet! Why in the hell did you scream?" Casey was yelling, but then she saw Niall.

"Oh. Um… I see you have company, so… I'll just be going then. She was almost in the room when she turned and said, "Oh and by the way, cute blond guy, she is currently single, 19, and ready to mingle." If looks could kill, Casey would be lying dead on the ground by now. Then she skipped into the room, much too happy.

"I'm so sorry about her." I noticed he was laughing. "What is it?"

"Nothing… It's just that she reminds me of my band ma- friend"

"So… what are you doing here?" I repeated, recovering from that mega awkward moment Casey had caused.

"I'm…" he didn't finish. He just stood there with his mouth open.

**NIALL'S P.O.V**

_Oh shit…_ she had just asked me what I was doing here. I didn't want to lie, but I wanted her to like me for me! I stared into her eyes for a second. She was so beautiful. Her blond hair was in a messy ponytail, but it still looked nice. And those eyes! They were a brilliant hazel, but when the light hit it, it looked bright green.

"I'm just visiting with a couple of friends." It wasn't exactly a lie… I mean, my band mates were my best friends. I was just leaving out some facts.

"I am too!" Her face lit up and her confidence seemed to grow.

"Awesome! Maybe we could hang out sometime!" Harry would thank me for this.

"I'd love that. How old are you? I'm 19 as of yesterday."

"I'm 19 too. Happy birthday by the way!" I flashed a smile and she blushed.

"Thanks!" All of a sudden, my phone buzzed. I pulled it out and saw that it was a text from Liam, asking where I was.

"I have to go." I said to her sadly. "Hey, can I have your number?" I didn't usually have the courage to ask girls that, so I was very pleased when her smile got even bigger and she said yes. I gave her my phone, and she quickly punched her number in.

"I'll text you." I said to her, then I stepped forward to unlock my room.

"Whoa! Our rooms are right next to each other! That's so cool!" She said putting in her room key.

"Yea! Ok so see you later." I turned and winked in her direction. I saw her cheeks turn bright red again, but she still smiled. I walked into my room, closed the door, and flopped on my bed.

_So that's who's in room 2503…_

My thoughts were interrupted when someone cleared there throat. My head snapped up and I saw Louis, Liam, Harry, and Zayn crowded around the couch, staring at me intently.

"So," Liam said, "Who's the girl?"

**Sorry if this chapter was short! I promise I'll make a long chapter four! Luv you guys and don't forget to review!**

**P.S I DO NOT OWN ONE DIRECTION!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**VIOLETS P.O.V**

"Violet! Who's the guy?" Kit and Casey were both sitting on the floor, their expressions imitating excited five year olds.

I didn't reply. I just smiled. "OH, COME ON! TELL US ALREADY!" Casey literally yelled and ran up to me.

"Well," I was trying to find the words to describe him. "He is very… good looking. And he seemed really nice."

"OHHHH! Did you get digits?"

"Yea. I'm waiting for him to text me." I then remembered what he had said. "He said he was visiting with a couple of friends. He's from Ireland."

"Ooooo! Foreign boy!" Casey winked at me.

"Are his friends cute? Can I - I mean we meet them?" Kit was always eager to meet guys. She was the type most guys at our old school liked, while people like Casey and I had to actually make an effort to get boyfriends.

"I don't know." Just then, my phone buzzed. I picked it up and saw that it was from an unknown number.

**Hey Violet! I was wondering if you and your friends wanted to hang out with us (me and my friends) tonight. You know where my room is right?**

**P.S this is Niall (from the hallway) **

I smiled and showed the text to Casey and Kit, who were asking me continuously, "What does it say? What does it say?"

They both squealed and said (well, actually screamed) yes. So, I quickly texted back.

**We would love to! What time should we be there and what are your friend's names? Mine are Casey and Kit.**

I put down my phone and in no time it buzzed again.

**Well there is Zayn, Liam, Louis, and Harry. Also, be there around 5. Can't wait! Oh, and tell your friends to watch out for harry. He's the youngest (18) but he's still the flirt of the group. ;)**

We all burst into hysterical laughter after we read that last part. I texted him back an "Ok " after we all had calmed down.

"We need to be there at 5. It is currently," I checked my watch, "4:47. So let's get cracking!"

**NIALL'S P.O.V**

"So," Liam asked. "Who's the girl?"

"How do you know that there's a girl?" I got up and walked over to the couch, where they were all sitting.

"Oh come on! Liam and I had that exact same smile on our face for weeks after we got girls." Zayn folded his arms across his chest and raise one eyebrow.

"So I repeat. Who is she?" Liam Imitated Zayn and raised one eyebrow.

"Well, her name is Violet and she's visiting with a couple of friends." I smiled and as I described her.

"She has hazel eyes and her hair is dirty blond. She's just beautiful."

"What do her friends look like? Did you meet them?" Harry seemed very eager to know, so I told him about the girl that came out of the room.

"I bet you'd like her harry. She seemed very flirty and had a brilliant sense of humor. She's perfect for you!"

"Okay, I need to meet her. And you need to see Violet again! Ask if they wanna hang out tonight! PLEASE?" Harry had gotten on his knees and was holding his hands together in a praying position.

"Whoa. Okay, just calm down there Styles. I'll ask." I pulled out my phone and texted her. In no time, my phone beeped and I saw that she had said yes. I told the boys and they all cheered (harry was the loudest though).

**VIOLETS P.O.V**

"Wow! You guys look hot!" I complimented the two as we stood in front of the mirror. Casey had chosen a pair of black jeans that went nicely with her pink tank top. Kit was wearing a strapless, flowy green top and a pair of denim skinny jeans. I on the other hand, had on a blue tank top and a pair of white shorts that stopped mid-thigh. We all had mascara on, but that was just about it.

"Thanks! You look way hot too. Niall's gonna love you." Kit squeezed my shoulder.

"Maybe you two will start to like one of his friends! There all from England. Except Niall, who's from Ireland." I smiled as Casey said, "Foreign boys are so f*cking hot!" And we all agreed.

"It's 5:00, so we should get going! Their hotel room is right next to ours, so it should take about five seconds to get there." I closed the door to our room and Kit knocked on theirs

**NIALL'S P.O.V**

"Okay everyone, they're going to be here any minute so I want everyone to be fully dressed. And by everyone, I mean you harry!" I nodded to the shirtless boy on the couch and he sulked out of the room.

"Oh my gosh Niall. You're starting to sound like daddy direction!" Louis Joked, sitting down on the couch.

"Hey, that reminds me. SHE DOSENT KNOW ABOUT THE BAND, AND I WOULD LIKE IF IT STAYED THAT WAY. JUST FOR NOW!" I yelled, making sure that everyone in the room could hear me.

"My god! Why don't you just get a bullhorn and announce it to the whole hotel!" Liam walked into the room and sat next to Louis. Just then, Harry walked in with one of my shirts on.

"Happy Niall?"

"Why are you wearing my shirt?" I asked.

"Cause I was too lazy to go back to my own room. Duhh."

"Whatever. I'm just glad you're fully clothed." He plopped himself down on the other side of Louis.

"Where is Zayn?" Liam asked, looking around.

"Here I am." He sat on the edge of the couch. "This doesn't just happen people." He motioned to his hair and we all laughed as Louis messed it up.

"Oi! Dot mess with the merchindise!" Zayn quickly looked in a mirror an styled it back to its original position.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. I jumped up and ran to it, making sure none of them were following me. I took a deep breath and swung it open.

**Thank you for all your reviews and positive feedback. Chapter 5 is coming soon, so be ready!**

**I DO NOT OWN ONE DIRECTION.**

**(Do you have to put that in every chapter? I don't know, but I'm going to just in case)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**VIOLETS P.O.V**

It took about 5 seconds for the door to swing open. When it did, there stood Niall with a huge smile on his face.

"Wow. He's hot." Kit whispered into my ear. Niall must have heard, because his cheeks turned bright red. He chuckled and then spoke.

"Hi Violet! Come on in!" He beckoned us inside.

"Hi! This is Kit and Casey." They both waved and said hello.

"Let me introduce you to my friends. We followed him to the living room and saw 2 other guys on the green couch.

"Guys, this is Violet, Casey, and Kit – where the hell did Louis and Harry go?" Just then, I heard both of my friends gasp. I whipped around to find that Louis and Harry had snuck up on them and picked them up off the ground, wrapping them in a bear hug. I turned to Niall. He was laughing and shaking his head at the same time. When they were put back on the floor, the curly haired one gently kissed Casey's knuckles.

"Hello beautiful." He said, smiling.

"You must be Harry." She smiled right back, and everyone in the room (except Harry) burst out laughing.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"We were warned that you were the flirt of the group." She stifled a laugh and Harry's cheeks turned bright red. I could tell that she liked him just by looking into her eyes.

"I'm so not the flirt." He denied.

"Oh you so are." We all said in unison.

"Anyway, I'm Louis." The guy next to Harry said, hugging kit again.

"And I'm currently single." She joked, winking at him.

"What a coincidence! I am too!" He laughed.

**(Disclaimer: I know that Louis has a GF in real life, but in this story he does not)**

"Okay. So what do you guys want to do? Play truth or dare? It'll break the ice." I said as we all sat down on the floor, since there wasn't any room on the couch.

"Sure! If you're brave enough!" Louis said, smirking.

"Oh, totally. So who wants to go first?" I looked for volunteers, and Louis instantly raised his hand.

"Okay. Truth or dare?"

"I'm feeling adventurous. Dare." He replied smoothly, winking at Kit. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Okay. I dare you to… switch clothes with the person on your right." Harry smirked. I was on his right.

"Damn you harry! He's going to stretch out my shirt. But fine. If, that is the dare." I walked into the bathroom and took off my shorts. Then I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked back out. He was standing in front of the door so I passed him my shorts. He then pulled off his shirt and handed it to me. I walked back into the bathroom and put the striped shirt on. Then, I got my blue tank top and stuck my hand out the bathroom door. He handed me his pants and I slipped them on, the bathroom door still closed. I looked into the mirror and saw that his pants legs went far past my ankles.

When I walked out, I saw that Louis had put on my outfit. I must say that my clothes were quite small on him, considering I was a woman's size medium.

"Wow! Louis! Your legs look great! I laughed as we walked back into the living room.

"Holy crap! Louis's clothes are huge on you!" Niall laughed and I sat down next to him.

"How long do we have to stay like this?" Louis sat down and gave Harry the evil eye.

"Until I say so, boo bear."

"You're going next Hazza." He continued to glare in Harry's direction. I was assuming that Boo Bear and Hazza were their nick names for each other. I thought it was quite cute.

"Okay. I'll pick dare, just for you." Harry seemed confident. Not for long!

"I dare you to do the cinnamon challenge. It's awful." I said, and I smiled smugly.

"WAIT! Haven't people died from that?" His confidence was gone. It was replaced with fear.

"Probably. Just do it you big baby! I've done it!"

"Fine. But if I die, it's on your conscience."

"I'll Take that chance." We all got up and followed Harry to the pantry. He poured himself a spoonful of cinnamon and leaned over the sink.

"One." We all chanted. "Two." His face was hard to read. "THREE!" He shoved the cinnamon into his mouth and almost immediately spat it out.

"ACK! What the f*ck was that? That was repulsive!" He was hunched over the sink and spraying water into his mouth.

"HAHAHAHA!" We were all rolling around on the ground laughing.

"OKAY. Now it's your turn." Harry pointed at Casey and she picked truth, since she was too chicken to do a dare.

"Okay. I was hoping someone would pick that soon." I had an evil look on my face.

"Oh crap." She knew what I was going to ask before the question came out of my mouth.

"Casey. Which one of the boys do you like? You can't say that you don't like any of them, because I know when you're crushing on someone."

"DARE! I CHOOSE DARE." Her eyes widened and she sat up.

"Okay. I dare you to answer that question!" She knew that she couldn't get out of answering, so she took a deep breath.

"Fine! Screw it! I don't want to lie. I like… I like flirty over here." She pointed to Harry.

"I knew it!" Kit said with a smile from ear to ear.

"Really? I like you to." Harry got up and walked over to where Casey was sitting.

"Awwwwwww. Look at the two lovebirds over there!" Liam, Zayn, Niall, Kit, and I said in unison.

"You're just jealous." Harry stuck out his tongue like a five year old.

"I am definitely not." Niall said as he took my hand. I smiled and entwined my fingers with his.

"Neither am I." Louis said, putting his arm around Kit.

"Well. I feel a bit left out!" Zayn said, and in a flash, both Liam and Zayn pulled out there phones.

"Are you guy's texting Danielle and Perry?" Harry asked. And they both nodded.

"Are they your girlfriends? Awww." Kit put her head on Louis's shoulder.

"So. I guess were done with the game. Thank god! I really didn't want to be embarrassed." Liam said.

"Who wants to go to Starbucks?" I offered, getting up.

The girls both quickly raised their hands, followed by the rest of the group.

"We need to switch back into our own clothes. I can't go out like this!" Louis was complaining, so I went back into the bathroom and switched back into my tank top and shorts.

"Hold on. We need to get hats." Niall said, and all the boys rushed off to their rooms. When they came back, I asked why they all needed hats, and the best reply that I got was, "We like them."

'_Okay… weird!_' I thought as we walked out the door. We got to the elevator and they pressed the button for the lobby.

When we got out of the elevator, instead of going out of the lobby doors, we cut around to a hidden side door.

"Why are we going out the side door? Oh, I understand. You don't want to deal with all the screaming girls huh? Good choice. We almost got trampled to death this afternoon." I linked arms with Niall and we all squeezed into my car. I put in the keys and pulled out of the parking lot. For about two minutes, everything was quiet. You could hear a pin drop. Then I finally broke the silence and said,

"So, what do you guys like to do for fun?"

**NIALL'S P.O.V**

We were all in Violets car, heading to Starbucks. I was thinking that nobody would recognize us since it was kind of getting dark. It was quiet, until violet asked what we liked to do for fun.

"Well," the first thing that came to my mind was singing, but I didn't say it.

"We like to sing." Harry blurted out, and I shot him a death glare.

"We also like to play soccer." Liam added.

"What do you girls like to do?" Zayn quickly asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, we all kick box, but Violet's really close to going pro. She's like, the best boxer I know." Kit bragged, and I blushed as their expressions turned to shock.

"That's so cool! How many people's noses have you broken?" Louis leaned forward as he asked this.

"About, oh I would say eight." I said. We were obviously impressing the boys. "I'm sure we all have broken at least one person's nose."

"Hear that boys? You better treat them right, or their count is going come up to nine!" Zayn said this with a completely straight face, but when everyone in the car erupted into hysterical laughter, I saw him crack a smile.

The nearest Starbucks was about 10 minutes away, so we were talking nonstop until the car pulled into the parking lot. I had learned some very interesting facts about the guys. Liam was scared of spoons, and he loves turtles. He also only had one working kidney, so he had to constantly watch his consumption of alcohol (I guess you can drink when you're 18 in the UK), and what he eats. Louis was the oldest of the guys, but the most immature. He was constantly cracking jokes and always seemed to have a witty comeback. He also had a strange obsession with striped clothes and toms. Harry was the flirt (although we kind of already knew that) and he loved cats. He also let slip that he supposedly had four nipples. Then Casey asked him to prove it, and Louis told her to stop flirting with his boyfriend (Louis and Harry had a special relationship that none of the boys could really make sense of. They called it "Larry Stylinson", and the two of them would act gay, but we all knew that they really weren't. It was a cute bromance).

Zayn was quiet when we first met him, but once we started talking, he seemed to come out of his shell a bit. The boys said that he was the vainest, and he took the longest showers. He denied all of those rumors at first, but then they all stated their facts, he admitted it.

Niall seemed funny, laid back, and easy to talk to. He was always hungry for some reason, and I wondered how he kept himself toned.

I held his hand in the car, and smiled whenever he would talk to me.

_Oh god… do I like him? I wasn't ready to date. I mean, not after what happened with Xavier… but then again, why should I wait? Xavier obviously didn't want me anymore. He didn't even make an attempt to call or even text me an apology! He was a pig and I wanted to rip his throat out after what he did._

I kept arguing with myself until I had the car parked and we all burst onto the pavement, glad to be out of the cramped space.

"Okay, let's go." Niall practically sprinted into Starbucks, and we all followed his lead. Niall held open the door for me.

_Awww… Such a sweetie! He's so kind, caring, thoughtful, funny- Everything I thought Xavier was. No._

I shook my head; I was determined not to get my heart broken again. I had fallen in love with Xavier too fast. I didn't even know him all that well, but I trusted him and loved him with all my heart. Big. Mistake. I decided to get to know Niall first, before anything else.

As soon as we all stepped into the coffee shop, I noticed that it was packed with people.

"Oh shit…" I heard all the guys whisper and I saw them tug their hats firmly on their heads.

_What a bunch of wacko's…_ I thought as we ordered our drinks.


End file.
